


Unexpected Reunion

by Taarbas



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, kind of fix it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taarbas/pseuds/Taarbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iron Bull brings back a new recruit, the Inquisitor has a few questions. Meanwhile, the Valo-Kas have been brought it as an alliance; along with a familiar face. Old fic from my tumblr, and my first crack at writing fic for DAI. Really self-indulgent: fair warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a look! I hope you enjoy!

The Inquisitor wasn’t quite sure what to make of the newest member of the Chargers. Bull claimed to have picked him up at a Tavern in the last town they passed through, but they were doubtful.The boy, man, they weren’t even sure, was scrawny, armed only with a large knife far too big for him, and an obscene amount of jewels in a leather pack. He stayed quiet most of the time, choosing to sit and observe as he nursed a glass of wine while the rest of the Chargers drank themselves under the table. He also avoided the Inquisitor like the plague. It took roughly a month, but eventually the Inquisitor managed the corner him in the tavern, convincing him to get a drink with them, which he reluctantly agreed to do. Tonight, he ordered brandy instead of his customary wine, though he was no less silent. The Inquisitor spoke as usual, keeping up an air of complete ease as they tried to coax information from the man.  
It took more than a handful of drinks before his lips loosened, giggling and clutching his glass as the Inquisitor recounted a tale of dragon hunting with Bull and Dorian where Bull almost got eaten because he charged it far too early. “So,” they asked casually as they poured him another drink, “Where ya from?” He accepted, taking a long swallow, grimacing at the burn, before saying,  
“Kirkwall. I got out just before the Qunari picked a fight. I was a lucky one, not everyone got out. It was a shame, truly. Many good people were lost there…” He trailed off, staring at the wall behind the Inquisitor as his eyes welled up. He took another drink, clearing his throat and bowing his head with a murmured apology. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the Inquisitor swirling their drink in their glass, before settling with twisting a tie around their fingers under the table. The man calmed himself enough to look up, taking another drink and pouring himself one more, hands shaking, betraying how drunk he really was. “I…I lost someone there. Someone very important to me. Almost everyone did, I know.” He shook his head again, fingers going white around his glass as he trailed off into silence.  
“Do you want me to escort you to your rooms?” The Inquisitor asked as he stood on shaky legs, gripping the edge of the table for balance. He nodded, gratefully accepting their arm as they walked, him quiet except for the occasional “Left” or “Around this corner please”. Once safely in his room, the Inquisitor went back down to the tavern, finding Bull in his usual spot, Krem ribbing him about binding while Rocky mixed a random assortment of alcohols in a glass, offering it to Skinner after taking a drink. Bull’s eyes flicked up, and he grinned.  
“Hey Boss.” He said, standing and walking towards them, ruffling Krem’s hair on the way, much to his indignation. “Need something?” He asked as he reached them, and they nodded, leading him out of the tavern into the quiet corner where Cassandra usually practiced. This late she would be in bed, meaning the corner was completely empty.  
“I met your new recruit,” the Inquisitor began casually, leaning on the wall as Bull sat in the grass, absently rubbing his knee. “He seems nice, a little squirly, but nice. However, he says he’s from Kirkwall. Where did you really find him?” Bull frowned, cocking his brow.  
“Boss, why would I lie to you? I found him at a tavern, drinking in the corner. Some guys came in, tried to bother him, and a fight started. I cracked some skulls for him, and he ended up willing to work for ol’ Iron Bull.” Their eyes narrowed.  
“What’s his name?” Here, Bull shrugged. “You don’t know?! Bull, he could be a spy for someone. You of all people should think of that! He’s nobility, you can tell when he talks. It’s vary likely he could be a spy!” Bull laughed, the deep rumbling kind that they usually heard in the tavern as him and Krem bantered back and forth.  
“Boss, the kid had no idea that the men had even come in. Too absorbed in his own thoughts. Any spy would have seen them. I think he’s a runaway noble, maybe another Grim y'know?” Here he laughed again, but when he sobered, his eye was serious. “Look, if you’re worried, I’ll keep an eye on him. Check with Varric though. Kid avoids him at all costs. I think they may know each other.”  
Come morning, the Inquisitor stopped by Varric, striking up a fairly normal conversation before casually asking, “So, you met the newest charger?” Varric’s brow furrowed.  
“No, didn’t know there was one. Why, someone I know? Friend of a friend? Are they pretty, after my heart?” He laughed, eyes twinkling with mirth. The Inquisitor smiled back before replying,  
“He was in Kirkwall the same time you were. Plus he’s a little suspicious, and avoids you at all costs. He’s got really fluffly black hair, and these wierd greenish eyes. Any ideas?” Varric’s eyes went wide.  
“Ya gotta be shittin me. Hmm, well it sounds like Seamus Dumar. He was the son of the viscount, but the Winters got to him, from what I heard. He’s supposed to be dead. Viscount had a memorial and everything. Closed casket though, heard the body was pretty nasty.” He shrugged. “Long lost relative? Marlowe’s bastard? Hard to say.” The Inquisitor thanked him, before heading off to the war table. Supposedly a mercenary band had contancted Josephine, offering their swords. They were supposed to be coming today, to talk over the terms of a contract. Josephine greeted them as they entered.  
“Inquisitor. This is Shokrakar. She leads the Valo-Kas, the mercenary band who contacted us.” Shokrakar turned out to be a massive Qunari, half her face a mass of scar tissue that forced her lips back from her teeth on that side, giving her a permanent grimace. When she reached out to shake their hand, they noted that two fingers were missing, and half a third. Her hands were warm though, and strong, and she smiled as she spoke, greeting them friendly enough. Behind her stood a small group of soldiers, each Qunari, and with a smile, she introduced them as her “Merry band of assholes. Loyal though.” Negotiations were quick, handled by an old mage by the name of Taarlock. They were a kind bunch, seemingly loyal enough as well, so as soon as negotiations were finished, the Inquisitor led them to the taverns, mostly planning to have them meet the Chargers and make sure they could all get along. More Qunari joined as they crossed the yard, both armed with bows.  
“That’s Ashaad one and two…or two and one. I don’t know anymore.” They glared, the one on the left insisting he was Ashaad one, and she should know dammit he had a beard and the other was clean shaven. Ashaad two’s eyes flickered to the Inquisitor, bored, before going back to staring straight ahead. Where the rest of the group’s posture spoke “mercenary” his spoke “military”, rigid back and head and eyes straight ahead. Filing that observation away for later, the Inquisitor opened the door to the tavern, filing in and heading towards where Bull and the Chargers usually sat. A shriek caught them off guard. A stool crashed to the ground as the kid bolted off it, running over to Ashaad two and throwing his arms around him, sobbing into his chest. The Ashaad’s eyes were wide, and Shokrakar looked just as lost, before he gently lowered his arms around the boy, stroking his hair and crooning to him in Qunlat, obviously speaking past a lump in his throat.  
“Kadan.” He murmured, bending to haul the boy up onto his tip toes, gently kissing his cheek. Tears were trickling down his face now too, the rest of the mercenaries all staring in shock as he clung to the boy. “I thought they killed you.” The boy shook his head, sniffing and saying,  
“I thought the Winters got you once we got split up. Oh, Ashaad, Kadan. You’re alive.” He clung to him, and Shokrakar held up her hands helplessly, herding the rest of the Valo-kas over to the Chargers, leaving the pair in their embrace. Introductions were quick and smooth, Katoh immediately taking to Rocky and helping him plan out more explosives. As the night wore on, the boy and Ashaad kept slowly inching closer, until he was practically in the Qunari’s lap. He smiled, bowing his head and kissing the crown of his head, practically purring in contentment. He sighed, a name rolling off his tongue as he turned him for another kiss. Seamus. The boy was called Seamus. The Inquisitor smiled, vowing to get the information to Varric by the morrow, for now deciding to leave them to their cuddling or nuzzling or whatever they were doing. Besides, Rocky and Katoh had just made some kind of firework, and they wouldn’t miss Rocky lighting his pant leg on fire for the world.


End file.
